


The Quest of the Chocolates

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace doesn't do romantic. That's why Ancelyn values her advice on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest of the Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Random Pairing Generator](http://dw.settiai.com/): Ancelyn / Ace / Chocolate.

"That's it for me," Ace said, stuffing her new T-shirts into her rucksack. "I can't put up with any more shopping." 

"Better not say that where people can hear," Shou Yuing said. "You'll be asked to hand back your membership card." 

"Membership card?" 

Shou Yuing grinned. "For the female sex. You can't be a girl and get tired of shopping. It's one of the rules." 

"Wouldn't be the first rule I've broken." Ace hoisted the rucksack onto her shoulder. "I'll wait outside, OK? Take as long as you like." 

"See you later." 

Ace fought her way through the press of customers, out of the shop, sat down on a nearby bench, and gazed idly around. This was supposed to be her future, but as far as she could see not much had changed. Jetpacks and silver foil were conspicuous by their absence. She wondered briefly what 'America Online' was, and why a shop would be advertising it. 

"Ace?" 

Ace looked round. Ancelyn was standing by the bench, looking uncomfortable in what Ace supposed to be one of the Brigadier's old suits. 

"I must apologise for disturbing you," he said, with a slight bow. "If you could spare me a few moments, I would be grateful for your advice." 

"What sort of advice?" Ace asked warily. 

"I wish to purchase a gift for my lady. A token of my love." Now that Ace thought about it, she could see that Ancelyn had more on his mind than the fit of his clothes. "But what should I choose?" 

"I suppose in your world you'd kill a dragon or something and bring her the head? Look, I'm hardly the best person to ask. I don't do that romantic stuff." 

"Exactly!" Ancelyn took her hands in his. "You are a warrior, just as my lady is. You would know what gift would touch her heart." 

"Umm." Ace thought back over her various romantic entanglements. "I dunno. I suppose you can't go wrong with chocolates. Have to be the right sort, of course." 

"You can show me where to obtain these?" 

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ace glanced around the shopping centre. There was a confectionary store in one corner that looked vaguely hopeful. Not that she was an expert – she and her mates hadn't set their sights much above the corner newsagent. "Over here." 

*

Ancelyn looked fondly at the box of chocolates in his hand. 

"You were right," he said. "These will be ideal. But surely, you must make a purchase as well." 

"Why?" Ace asked. She felt as if she'd been in the shop for several years already; if someone had told her that they'd discussed the merits of each and every piece of confectionery on display, she wouldn't have been surprised. Not to mention having to explain paper money to Ancelyn, under the glare of a bored-looking cashier who'd seemed equally immune to Ancelyn's courtly compliments and Ace's barbed nicknames. 

"Why, for your lady," Ancelyn said, breaking into Ace's train of thought. "You cannot say that she is less deserving of chocolate than mine." 

"My lady," Ace repeated thoughtfully. "My lady. You think me and Shou Yuing– you think we're like you and Winifred?" 

"In my own world, I would not think it. But in this– who am I, a stranger, to say that one maid may not seek to capture the heart of another?" 

Ace tried to picture herself and Shou Yuing from Ancelyn's point of view; one of them a distressed damsel, the other riding to her rescue on a white charger. It didn't work, whichever way round she tried it. 

"It would also be well," the knight added, "if you had a reason to be here, that did not require me to be mentioned. I would prefer to keep my purchase a secret." 

"I suppose you've got a point." Ace scanned the shelves, and picked up a chocolate rabbit with a pink ribbon around its head. "No need for you to hang about while I'm paying for this. That way we won't come out of here together, and no-one'll get the wrong idea." 

"That would be prudent." Ancelyn gave her another bow. "I must thank you for your assistance. I could not have done this without your help." 

"Thanks." Ace found herself returning the bow. "And look, if you want any more advice about dating Earth girls... Try to find someone else to ask, OK?" 


End file.
